


Sunflower Green Tea

by SugarSugarNerd



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Host Clubs, Multi, Other, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSugarNerd/pseuds/SugarSugarNerd
Summary: Kaoru Hitachiin has two important things in his life. Cooking, and his brother. But when he crosses paths with a young girl in home economics he starts to realize that making room in his life for another slot of importance is always the right move. But will Hikaru be all right with this girl taking his brother's attention away from him? (Kaoru x OC)
Relationships: Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Original Female Character(s), Hitachiin Hikaru/Original Female Character(s), Hitachiin Kaoru/Original Female Character(s), Morinozuka Takashi/Original Female Character(s), Ootori Kyouya/Original Female Character(s), Suoh Tamaki/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Mischief-Style Host Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> And now it is time for the next girl who is a lovely lady of the host club to have her day in the sun! While we were introduced to her in the story 100% Soul Queen we have never gotten to really know a lot about her. Therefore, for your pure heart's viewing pleasure is the story of our dear resident chef in training Romey Meyers. This story shall focus on the story of how she met Kaoru along with explaining how she became the unofficial baker/seamstress/friend of the hosts. I know that many people normally find the sweet types boring but there is more to Romey than meets the eye. Grab a cup of commoner coffee and a piece of lime cake as we dive into the world of Ouran.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Hosts Club. They are property and copyright of Bisco Hatori. I also don't own Romey Meyers. She is owned by my friend THWT who gave me permission to use her for the story.

Kaoru walked into the home economics classroom a little after eight as he had managed to get away from Hikaru who had tried to ask him to play a prank on Tamaki Suou but in the end, he decided against it due to two factors holding him back. The First was that he was not in any mood to play a joke on their friend so early in the morning and the second was that he wanted Hikaru to be his own person rather than relying on them being a set. Therefore, his choice of escaping the prank was Kaoru saying that he needed to study for a test. That, in turn, made Hikaru a little annoyed but he shrugged it off and went to find Haruhi to help him.

"Okay, so maybe I am not the only one in here today." Kaoru took note of a bowl, spoon, and pan neatly sat out on the counter. The oven was set to four twenty-five degrees. Upon closer inspection, he saw that there were sixteen sea scallops in a bowl of melted butter, garlic, and shallots. "Why would someone leave scallops soaking in a bowl?"

He looked around the room again trying to find the person but sighed finally taking it into his own hands to save the dish from what he assumed was certain death. He walked over to the nearby locker that had his name on it and opened it. He pulled out the crisp white apron he kept in it and put it on as he tied the back ties to the front. He then walked to the sink to wash his hands.

The door to the freezer opened and a girl walked out of it. She wore the female uniform and her long hair tied in a large yellow ribbon. She wore a white apron that had lace around the edge and straps. She sat down the frozen piecrust and started back to work. She paid no mind to the other person in the room.

Kaoru finished washing his hands and turned back to go finish the dish but found that it was now being taken care of by someone. He walked closer towards the person about to say something when he stopped short in his tracks. His golden eyes seemed to fill with a mix of shyness and surprise at the girl before him. She had the most beautiful brownish red hair he had ever seen and her green eyes seemed to resemble emeralds. He watched as her petite hands carefully measured the ground nutmeg in a small spoon and how she would sit it down on the counter gently without making a sound, it was almost as if she appeared out of nowhere. The light above them rained down on the girl making it seem as though the light had created a halo around her head.

The girl looked up making eye contact with Kaoru and gave him a small smile. "Hello, I didn't know you were here."

"Uh yeah…I just…um…" Kaoru rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I came in to relax and get away from my brother but I ended up trying to save your dish."

"Oh I see, I guess I may have come off as someone who'd leave scallops in a bowl without taking the proper care of them but I had to grab the pie crust from the freezer because I am planning to make a strawberry cream pie once the casserole is done."

"I see," Kaoru stayed quiet trying to keep himself from coming off like an idiot. "So uh, you spend time making a casserole for breakfast?"

"Oh no no, this is for the gardening club's lunch today," the girl explained. "They asked me to prepare a small meal for them and I thought a casserole would be good and I am making a pie for dessert."

Kaoru nodded. "Do you need any help?"

"Well, could you maybe combine the bread crumbs and olive oil in a separate bowl?"

"Sure." Kaoru walked over picking up the can of breadcrumbs from the counter and poured them into a bowl. He reached over taking the bottle of olive oil and poured it in next. He started stirring the ingredients together. "So um…my name's Kaoru…Hitachiin Kaoru."

"Oh nice to meet you Hitachiin-san," The girl said not looking up from measuring the salt and pepper. "I'm Romey Meyers."

"That's a really nice name…" Kaoru said dreamily not paying attention to the bowl tipping to the side as he stirred.

"Hitachiin-san!" Romey cried quickly taking the bowl from him. "Please pay attention to your mixing, you almost spilled out the topping for the casserole."

"Oh man, I'm sorry." Kaoru quickly stepped away so Romey could save it. "Uh…is there anything else I can do?"

"Could you transfer the scallops to the casserole dish?" Romey asked looking over the mixture that Kaoru made before adding a little more olive oil.

"Sure," Kaoru poured the bowl of scallops into the casserole dish and moved to the side when Romey poured the breadcrumbs and olive oil on top. He looked at her carefully a moment before looking away blushing.

"Thank you for the help," Romey picked up the dish. "Oh my, how am I going to get the oven door open? My hands are full."

Kaoru rushed over opening the oven door for her. "Here, I got it."

"Thank you."

Romey sat the casserole dish into the over making sure it was at the center before closing it. She then started cleaning off her area so to start on the pie. She hummed quietly all the while making sure that she thoroughly cleaned the countertops ensuring there was nothing left of the casserole. "So tell me Hitachiin-san, do you always spend time in here?"

Kaoru snapped out of his daze. "Not all the time, I usually come in here when I want to get away from my brother and his pranks."

"I see," Romey looked at the countertop before putting away her cleaning supplies and grabbed the frozen piecrust. "Well I do hope that you come in here more often, it's a lot of fun to have someone to speak with rather than being here alone."

"Yeah." Kaoru smiled gently.

Romey stopped what she was doing and looked at her watch. "Oh my, could you maybe watch the casserole for me? I need to go outside and see if our sensei needs help with bringing the supplies in. I'll just be a minute."

"Sure,"

"Thank you." Romey sat her oven mitts down and left the room as Kaoru took a seat at the counter to look at the recipe cards that Romey left behind.

"Oi, Kaoru!"

Kaoru looked up at someone calling his name and saw Hikaru and Haruhi standing in the doorway. He saw that Hikaru had a look of pleasure on his face while Haruhi's face held a look of annoyance. "What are you two doing here?"

"The boss got really mad at me for pranking him so I decided to hide out in here," Hikaru explained.

"And he dragged me here," Haruhi mumbled. "Hey what's that smell?"

"A casserole," Kaoru explained. "It's baked sea scallops, and I am just waiting for…"

"Aww cool!" Hikaru looked at the oven's settings. "But if you want it to cook faster you need to fix it a bit."

"Hikaru, no just no!" Kaoru slapped his brother's hand. "Don't' touch that oven under any circumstances!"

"Why not? I want to help." Hikaru then took note of the piecrust on the counter. "Hey, are you baking a pie too? Cool, let me help!"

"Hikaru no." Kaoru glared at his twin. "Sit down and sit on your hands! I don't want you causing havoc here."

"Aww really?" Hikaru pouted. "By the way, Kyouya-senpai's been looking for you. He said it was something super important that he wanted to talk to you about."

"Really?" Kaoru looked at the oven and then at the timer. He knew that he could not just up and leave behind the casserole as he promised Romey that he would look after it but at the same time, he knew that Kyouya would be angry that he kept him waiting. Sighing he stood up. "Haruhi and Hikaru please watch the oven for me. If the timer goes off please take the casserole out of the oven."

"Sure leave it to us." Hikaru waved Kaoru off. "Go on and have fun!"

Kaoru rolled his eyes but left the room.

"Hikaru, I don't think that Kyouya-senpai said he needed to see Kaoru right this minute," Haruhi said shaking her head. She blinked a few times watching as Hikaru opened the oven and pulled out the casserole. "What are you doing?!"

"Saving Kaoru's food." Hikaru grabbed multiple spices down and started adding them to the casserole. "It'll taste better if there are extra flavors in it and we crank up the oven a little."

"What don't do that!" Haruhi cried.

"Calm down Haruhi, I know what I am doing." Hikaru finished his work and turned the oven up to six hundred before shutting the door. "There it should be done in half the time."

"I'm leaving." Haruhi got up and left the room.

* * *

Romey walked down the hallway carrying a large crate of oranges as she rounded the corner she caught sight of smoke billowing out from the classroom she had once been in. She dropped the crate onto the floor and ran towards the room. She gasped in horror seeing "Kaoru" sitting at the counter reading a comic book while the oven was spilling out smoke.

"Hitachiin-san!" Romey cried as she ran over opening the oven and pulling out the now burned casserole. She stared at it a long moment before looking at the young man at the counter. "Why didn't you take it out?"

"What? It was being Cajun style." Hikaru shrugged. "Besides It got done rather quickly with a higher setting."

"You…you messed with my oven?" Romey asked in shock. "Why would you do that?"

"It's just food," Hikaru mumbled. "There is no use crying over fried scallops." He stood up and headed towards the door. "Anyway next time make something more interesting."

Romey stared after Hikaru before she started to dump the casserole into the trash. She felt anger bubbling over in her entire being and wanted to hit something.

"Hey I smell smoke, did something burn in here?" Kaoru saw Romey standing at the counter and flinched when he saw her glare at him. "What's wrong?"

"How dare you show your face back in here?" Romey hissed sitting down the casserole pan and narrowed her eyes. "First you say you don't care about my food burning and then you come back in here pretending like you don't' know what happened!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kaoru said. "I wasn't in here."

"Don't lie to me!" Romey shouted in fury. "Just leave me alone!"

"But Romey I didn't…"

"That's Miss Meyers to you!" Romey snapped and strode off to go get a new casserole pan and to clean the oven.

"But I didn't…" Kaoru narrowed his eyes. "Hikaru…!"

* * *

"Hey did you guys hear something?"

"It sounded like Kao-chan."

The hosts looked at Hikaru who had walked into the library and noticed he was a little annoyed.

"What did you do?" Everyone asked in unison.


	2. Apologetic Kaoru Sauce

"I didn't do anything!"

Hikaru raised his hands in surrender as the hosts all stared at him with looks of disbelief and curiosity or in the case of Haruhi a look of annoyance.

"You ran in like a bat out of hell." Kyouya said going back to writing in his notebook. "I take it your visit with Kaoru was a pleasant one?"

"Well…"

"HIKARU HITACHIIN!"

The door was thrown open by a furious Kaoru who looked ready to kill. He stomped into the room almost as if he was a raging bull and the next thing the hosts knew was that both twins were now rolling on the floor in a fight.

"Should we stop them?" Honey asked dodging the ball of Hitachiin and watched as Kaoru hit Hikaru a few times.

"We can let them tire themselves out." Tamaki noted shaking his head. "I am guessing that something must've happened."

"Oh for the love of…" Haruhi walked over to the two and pulled Kaoru away from Hikaru. She kept a steady hold on the taller boy. "What's wrong with you Kaoru?"

"Hikaru's what's wrong!" Kaoru shouted in fury. "He destroyed the casserole I was watching for a friend and now she's pissed off at me thinking that I don't care!"

"You don't mean that tall girl with the long hair and the attitude do you?" Hikaru asked though he went silent when Kaoru sent a glare at him. "Why are you so mad? She made a boring dish and I spiced it up!"

"I should let Kaoru go," Haruhi mumbled. "And let him resume trying to kill you for what you've done. What have we told you about trying to cook?"

"I am a good chef!" Hikaru argued. "Remember that cake I baked for all of you? It was really good and I remember that Honey-senpai said it was really fluffy!"

"I said it tasted like you cooked a gerbil," Honey mumbled. "Hika-chan you should apologize to Kao-chan and that girl you made mad."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I'll sic Kaoru on you," Haruhi threatened though not once letting Kaoru out of her grasp.

"Fine, I'm sorry…" Hikaru grumbled. "But I don't see why you should be angry about a meal anyway Kaoru….we're rich and we don't need to learn to cook."

Kaoru growled almost ready to wrestle his way from Haruhi's grasp to tackle his brother once again but held off. "I like cooking!"

"Well if you do so much then stop bitching and just fix what YOU messed up." Hikaru sneered.

"I'm not the one who messed it up!"

"You are…you did leave me in a kitchen unsupervised."

Kaoru groaned in annoyance but finally calmed down. "Fine, I'll fix YOUR messes as usual." He looked at Haruhi. "You can let me go now Haruhi."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Haruhi let Kaoru go and stepped away noticing that Kaoru walked past Hikaru as he headed to the door to leave.

"Hey Kaoru will you make me something too?" Hikaru called out. "Maybe those little weird squid things you cut up all the time."

The answer to Hikaru's question was a cooking wok thrown at his head.

"I still wonder where he keeps that…" Tamaki noted though he looked down at Hikaru who was holding his head and complaining. "And Haruhi please tend to Hikaru."

Haruhi sighed and peeled Hikaru off the floor. "Come on Hikaru, the first aid kit is in the other room."

* * *

Kaoru walked down the hallway trying to figure out just how he was going to prepare the gardening club's lunch before noon considering that he had to go to his own classes during the day, There had to be something he could do…after all it wasn't every day that he'd clean up Hikaru's messes. However, at the same time he knew that if he did not then he knew that Romey would never want to speak to him again let alone cook with him.

"Damn it why must this be so hard?" he screamed nearly pulling his hair out in frustration. "Why couldn't it had been someone else that ruined the dish? Why did it have to be my own brother that caused this mess in the first place?"

"Hitachiin?"

Kaoru turned around and came face to face with his homeroom teacher. He gave a long groan of annoyance. "Sorry for yelling…" he mumbled. "I am just having an internal crisis and I don't know what to do."

"I see well if you want to talk about it I have a little time before class." His homeroom teacher Minato Koriyama said gently. "After all most of the students around here don't have too many problems with their siblings but I do know that it helps to talk about what's going on."

"Sensei…"

"Trust me it'll be all right," She placed her hands on his shoulders. "However if you need time from class today please let me know and I'll write a hall pass for you."

"Thank you Sensei." Kaoru smiled softly and felt a little bit better. He knew that at least he would have a little more time to get the dish done before lunch. He started on his trek once again to reach the home economics room but that he saw Romey standing in the hallway talking with a girl in his class.

"And then he just told me to make something more interesting!" Romey said shaking her head. "I don't understand why Hitachiin-san would be so cruel when he was so kind before."

"Are you sure that it was Kaoru?" asked Kozue. "I mean he can be mean when he's with Hikaru but he loves cooking enough to not let something burn and then not care."

"I am positive it was him." Romey wrung her hands in anger. "I never want to see him again! He's awful!"

"Give him a second chance," Kozue said gently. "I am sure that Kaoru was in a bad mood and just felt like he was a failure for letting your dish burn and when you asked him why he just snapped."

"I guess…" Romey sighed. "I guess I'll need to go tell the gardening club that I cannot make their lunch today…I feel so bad. They work so hard and provide so much for our cooking club."

"Maybe you could make something else?" Kozue asked. "They'll be happy with whatever you make for them."

"I'll think about it." Romey sighed and the two headed down the hallway.

"She was making it to thank them…" Kaoru leaned against the wall and sighed. "I am going to make it up to her and show that I wasn't the one who caused the trouble."

* * *

"So Kaoru's hiding out in the cooking club's room all day?" Hikaru asked as the hosts walked into the cafeteria later that day. "I know he was mad at me but it isn't fair that he'd take it out on me because he's the one that messed up."

"You're the one who did it," Haruhi mumbled. "Anyway, I am worried that Kaoru might've decided to skip classes because he doesn't want to be seen."

"I saw Kao-chan carrying a bunch of baskets of scallops earlier." Honey added. "And a few minutes later he was carrying a crate of peppercorns."

"So he's cooking lunch for us?" Hikaru smiled. "Well I'm not going to waste my money on getting lunch here today if we're going to eat what he made."

"Hikaru I don't think-."

"Don't worry!" Hikaru took off up the stairs to the second floor of the cafeteria to the host club's usual table to wait for Kaoru to show up.

"He's going to be disappointed you know."

"Yeah we know,"

Hikaru looked up at the clock ten minutes later waiting for Kaoru to arrive with whatever he was making. He looked over at the other hosts who had gotten their lunches and were quietly eating or in Kyouya's case not paying much attention to it. His stomach growled audibly and he leaned against the table.

"Hikaru why don't you just go get lunch?" Tamaki asked. "Kaoru's probably eating alone in the cooking club's classroom."

"He's going to come I know it." Hikaru said. "He's running late that's all."

"Hikaru,"

"Yes Haruhi?"

Haruhi sighed and held out her fork with a piece of hamburger on it. "Want to try some?" she asked.

Hikaru opened his mouth but was surprised when Haruhi pulled the fork back and ate it herself. "Haruhi how could you?"

Haruhi merely smiled and continued eating. "Hikaru you should've gotten your lunch instead of assuming that Kaoru was cooking for you."

Hikaru frowned. "I'll prove to you that he's gonna have food for me."

* * *

"I am so very sorry," Romey stood in the gardening club's room and bowed in regret. "There was an incident with the food and I couldn't fix it."

"It's all right Meyers-san," A girl with long hair gave a gentle smile. "We'll go get something from the cafeteria and some of us can prepare are garden salad."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Hold it right there!"

Everyone turned to the door and saw Kaoru pushing a cart with a large pan on it sitting atop a warmer. There were plates, eating utensils and a freshly baked chocolate three-layer cake. He was wearing his white apron and blue head scarf on his head as he walked into the room.

"Sorry that lunch is a little late, I had to make sure that the cake was properly frosted and decorated." Kaoru smiled. "Miss Meyers left me in charge of preparing the food and I am an idiot for losing track of time."

"Hitachiin-san…"

Kaoru smiled. "Please everyone dig in, there is plenty for everyone." He then looked at Romey giving her a smile.

Romey rolled her eyes but smiled at the gardening club. "Yes, please enjoy your meal." She bowed again before leaving the room.

"Hey wait!" Kaoru followed her. "Romey-chan wait."

Romey stopped walking and turned around to face Kaoru. "What do you want?" she asked. "You obviously only saved the day because I yelled at you."

"No…I felt bad." Kaoru admitted. "I…my behavior earlier was no excuse and I was in a bad mood because I let a dish you made burn after I promised that I'd watch it."

"Uh-huh…"

"Umn…" Kaoru reached into the basket he had on his arm and held out a small cupcake with the words "I'm Sorry" written on the top. "I know it's not much but I made an apology cupcake for you."

Romey stared at the carefully made cupcake and then up at Kaoru. She blushed softly. "Thank you Hitachiin-san…"

"Also…I want to make it up to you." Kaoru said softly. "Will you come see me after school in music room three?"

"Okay?" Romey smiled but hugged Kaoru. "Hitachiin-san, I really feel happy you came through for me and the cupcake is wonderful."

Kaoru nodded. "You're welcome."

Romey then turned and walked down the hallway back to her classroom to have lunch with her other classmates.

Kaoru watched as she left before heading down the hallway so he could get to the cafeteria in time to meet the others for lunch. He looked up when he saw Hikaru was crawling down the hallway. "What the hell?"

"Hungry…need food…"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Hikaru, are you all right?"

"I need food…"

"You didn't buy lunch?" Kaoru shook his head.

"Kaoruuuu…"

"All right, calm down, I have something here for you." Kaoru reached into the basket and pulled out a boxed lunch. "Here, I cooked this for myself but you can have it."

Hikaru stared at the box before he took it quickly and opened it up. He quickly shut it and shoved it back at Kaoru.

"What's wrong?"

"It's full of green peppers!"

"So."

"Green peppers taste like monkey crotch!"

"And how would you know what that tastes like?


	3. Spice flavored Music Room Stir-fry

For the hundredth time Kaoru glanced at the door. He had not seen hide nor hair of Romey the day after he helped her ensure that the gardening club had their specially prepared thank you lunch. He really hoped that she was not still angry with him for what Hikaru had done. Then again, he probably would not blame her for not accepting his invitation if she was still angry. Turning back around he listened to his guests tell a story about their recent trip to Rome. The same story of the architecture and souvenirs seemed to breeze past him at the thoughts of the girl he truly wanted to spend time chatting with about various things.

"Kao-chan?"

Kaoru snapped out of his thoughts and saw Honey standing near the table holding up Usa-chan. behind him were the members of the host club sans Kyouya. "What's wrong?"

"Will you make us your famous stir-fry?" Tamaki asked. "We've told the ladies about it and they wish to try it."

"I see…" Kaoru placed a hand to his chin in thought. "I'd like to but I didn't have time to prepare and I left my hot plate at home so I can't."

"What if you make it downstairs in the home economics room tomorrow?" Honey suggested. "We can invite the ladies to watch you cook. Like on TV!"

"I don't know…"

"Come on Kaoru, don't be shy." Hikaru forced a smile. "You do make the best food in the host club and we'd want to share it with the ladies."

"Well…" Kaoru shook his head. "Fine, but I will need to leave early to pick up some ingredients and I need to get a new cooking wok since my old one is dented."

"Go on and head out." Tamaki pushed Kaoru to the door. "You don't need to stay. Hikaru will pick up your slack."

"What? How come he gets to leave and I don't?" Hikaru demanded. "Why can't I go with him to the store?"

"Because we need you here. " Tamaki shoved Hikaru's guitar into his hands. "Play something for the ladies."

"Fine." Hikaru rolled his eyes and then gave a fake smile. "Now ladies how about a song?"

The girls in the room squealed as a few of them fainted at the thought of Hikaru playing for them.

* * *

"Romey you've gotta come over tonight,"

Romey blinked a few times in surprise as she and her classmate Afia walked down the hallway towards the exit. She was a petite young woman with dark hair pulled in two large afro-like buns on each side of her head. She held a stack of books in her arms as her brown eyes shone in excitement. "It's Thursday night and it's a super awesome night."

"What happens on Thursdays Afia-san?" Romey asked curiously. "I've always thought people were excited about the weekends."

"Well, my older sister managed to get the satellite to work and now we can watch our favorite shows from the United States."

"Oh…I don't watch much TV."

"Are you serious?" Afia grabbed Romey's shoulders and began shaking her. "Girl! You need to catch up on all the classics. Alright, you know what, come over my house and we'll have a slumber party and we can watch Grey's Anatomy."

"Well…I'm sorry but I have too much homework," Romey felt bad for rejecting her friend but the idea of spending the night at a friend's house was not something she was too crazy about doing. "I'll see you later though, maybe we can study together."

"Fine," Afia pouted as Romey headed off to leave. She pulled out her cell phone and pouted. "Yo Takashi, looks like we'll be short one person for our Grey's viewing party…and I'll make sure to bring chips and dip."

* * *

"Hey Kaoru! It's good to see you again."

Kaoru looked over at the man standing behind the counter in the cooking supply store. He gave him a small smile before heading to the aisle where cooking woks were on display. It was a pain to pick up a new one since he was very meticulous about what type to choose. Many kinds could make or break a stir-fry, which is why if he did not choose carefully he would have to cut back on ingredients and lose the overall flavoring.

"Should I get the 14-inch or the 13?" He said to himself picking up the smallest one. He moved his arm up and down a few times, as if he was tossing ingredients for a stir-fry but shook his head at the lightweight. "No…this one is pretty lame."

"You could always get the 14."

Kaoru turned around and came face to face with Romey who was behind him. "Rom—ah I mean Miss Meyers."

"Are you looking for a new wok?" asked Romey. "I always saw you carrying one around every day…did something happen to your old one?"

"Yeah, I threw it at my brother and his head dented it." Kaoru shook his head. "I need a new one because I'm making a stir fry for my club tomorrow."

"I see, well a carbon steel one is best." Romey picked up the black one. "I have this one at home and it's really functional…you should season it before hand to get the best results."

"I see…" Kaoru smiled. "Thanks…and about last week I'm so sorry for everything that happened."

"It's okay, I really have you to thank for saving the thank you lunch." Romey blushed. "Anyway I hope to see you around school Hitachiin-san."

"Wait…Miss Meyers!"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to…uhh you wouldn't want to come by my club's room to have stir fry would you?" Kaoru asked. "If you're busy I can understand."

"Oh I'd love to." Romey said quietly though initially disliked the idea of being around a crowd of people.

"Cool, I promise that you won't be disappointed." Kaoru laughed in glee and rushed off to go pay for the wok. Things were looking up for him and he made a vow to prepare a stir-fry that would be worthy of Romey's approval.

* * *

"Oi Kaoru,"

Hikaru entered his home later that evening. He was carrying his guitar case on his shoulder as he walked down the entry hallway.

"Welcome home Master Hikaru." A maid with dark hair bowed. "If you're looking for Master Kaoru, he's in the kitchen."

"I see…" Hikaru handed the maid his school bag and guitar before going towards the kitchen. He really did not understand why Kaoru found enjoyment in preparing a meal. It was not as if they needed to learn to cook nor did he see the appeal of it. "Kaoru are you home?"

Kaoru looked over his shoulder a moment before going back to chopping scallions. His wok was sitting on the counter drying. "Hi Hikaru, welcome home."

"Are you actually cooking?" Hikaru walked over to the counter and saw the ingredients sitting there unattended. "You do know the boss said you'd have to make the stir-fry during the host club tomorrow."

"I know, but I am not doing that." Kaoru finished chopping the scallions and picked up his wok making sure it was dry before he sat it on the stove and turned it on. "I am seasoning my new wok."

"Why?" Hikaru asked. "You do know your old one was fine."

"You dented it."

"You're the one who threw it at me!"

Kaoru ignored Hikaru before he turned and began opening the bottle of canola oil. "So how did you do playing guitar?"

"It was boring." Hikaru noticed the bowl of ginger as he picked up a piece of it and began eating it. "I really wanted to leave with you but the boss insisted I stay."

Uh-huh." Kaoru walked to the sink and filled a small bowl with water. He sat it on the counter. "You would've been bored going to the cooking supply store with me."

"No I wouldn't have." Hikaru grabbed a handful of the scallions. "I really like going to the store with you. It's interesting…even if you take a long time picking things to use."

Kaoru pulled the wok from the heat; he put in two tablespoons of oil into it and began swirling it around carefully so to coat the bottom and sides, He sat the wok back on the heat and went to grab the scallions and ginger. He noticed the bowls were empty. "Hikaru have you seen my aromatics?"

"The aromawhats?"

"My scallions and ginger, I had them in a bowl right here and now they're gone." Kaoru sighed in annoyance. "I spent a long time cutting those up."

"Oh you mean the snacks?" Hikaru asked. "I ate all of them. Sorry I didn't know you needed them to fix that thing."

"Oh come on Hikaru I needed those!" Kaoru mumbled and turned off the stove as he sat the wok onto the cooling rack to let it cool so he could wash it out and start again. "I can't season a new wok without them."

"Sorry but I was hungry."

"Hikaru there is plenty of food in the refrigerator and you could've made yourself a sandwich or something...now I have to start again."

"I don't see what the big deal is; you can season the pan while you're cooking that stir-fry tomorrow." Hikaru winced when he saw Kaoru send a dangerous glare at him. "I should go huh?"

"That would be wise."

Hikaru took off out of the kitchen like a shot. Maybe he would go online and play Call of Duty for a while.

"I don't have time to wait for the maids to bring more scallions and ginger and I doubt that we have anymore here." Kaoru looked up at the clock. "I can probably make it to that commoner store across town to get more…I wonder if Mori-senpai or Honey-senpai can give me a ride there."

* * *

"Kao-chan you need a ride to the store?" Honey sat atop the stack of tires in the garage. "I really wish we could help but my dad has the limo and Takashi's mom is using the other." He got off the tires and walked over to the car, which had a pair of feet sticking out from under it. "Takashi, do you think that we can drive this car yet?"

"The breaks on it are bad." Mori said simply and resumed his work.

"I see…thanks anyway." Kaoru sighed. "Maybe the boss or Kyouya-senpai can help…"

"How come you need to go to the store anyway Kao-chan?" Honey asked. "I always thought you had cooking ingredients in your house."

"I did…but Hikaru ate the last of my scallions and ginger." Kaoru shook his head. "So now I have to go get more which isn't bad but I really don't like the idea of having to wait for my household staff to bring some…they always choose the wrong kind."

Honey nodded. "Hika-chan may have done that on purpose." He said. "He was pretty mad when you left early."

"Really? He didn't seem mad." Kaoru thought for a moment trying to remember everything that Hikaru had said. "Anyway, I'll try to go see if I can catch the boss or Kyouya-senpai. see you later."

"Bye Kao-chan."

Mori came from out under the car and wiped his hands on a rag that was in the pocket of his coveralls. "Hikaru and Kaoru are in a fight."

"You think so?"

Mori nodded and stood up to go put his tools away. "Yeah."

Honey nodded. "Takashi, did you fix the breaks on the car?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah." Mori walked towards the door to go change clothes. "Mitsukuni are you staying over?"

Honey shook his head. "I'm going home; I promised Sato-chan that I'd help him with his homework. But Chika-chan's coming over to go to that party you're having for that TV show."

Mori nodded and went into the house.

* * *

"Kyouya-senpai, are you home?" Kaoru called out once he entered Kyouya's bedroom. He looked around the small living room area a long moment before going up the stairs. He found Kyouya sitting on his bed looking at his laptop. "There you are I need a favor."

"What is it Kaoru?" Kyouya paused the video he was watching and sat his laptop on the nightstand table.

"Do you think you can go to the store with me?" Kaoru asked. "I need a ride to the store and I'll pay you back. I'll make that double fudge chocolate ice cream you like."

"All right, I'll accompany you to the store." Kyouya grabbed his laptop to exit out of his browser.

_"We are the Crystal Gems; we'll always save the day. And if you think we can't we'll always find a way. That's why all the people of this world believe in…Gar-."_

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at the video's audio before it was turned off. "Steven Universe?"

"I'm only watching it because Tamaki told me to." Kyouya mumbled turning off his computer and putting it back on the table. "Let's go now."

"It's not that bad," Kaoru said following Kyouya. "Haruhi has a few of the figures at her house and I know that Mori-senpai has a poster of the characters hanging in his room."

Kyouya ignored him.

"By the way are you going to be playing Call of Duty Black Ops 3 with us tomorrow night?" Kaoru asked. "Haruhi finally got a PlayStation 4 and a copy of the game."

"I have no choice but to play," Kyouya said pushing up his glasses. "Tamaki insisted that I join all of you."

"Cool."

* * *

The next day Kaoru walked into school carrying his new wok and a few other things. He was grateful he managed to season his wok the night before and prepared for the so-called big event of cooking for the guests. Though there was one person his mind every second that passed by…and that was Romey.

"Are you sure you won't be too nervous?" Hikaru asked. "Cooking in front of a lot of people does allow for mistakes."

"I'll be fine." Kaoru said. "I am planning to cook as I normally do, so there are no worries or concerns."

"I guess." Hikaru shook his head. "By the way, after school we're all going to sign in to the game."

"I know, I'll be online after I make snacks for us." Kaoru looked up and saw Romey was walking down the hallway. "Uhh, I'll see you later Hikaru."

"Wait where are you going?"

"I need to go do something." Kaoru took off ahead of Hikaru to catch up with Romey.

"He's not ditching me again," Hikaru followed Kaoru deciding to find out what was so important that Kaoru would leave him behind.

"Hey Miss Meyers!"

Romey turned around and saw Kaoru running towards her. She gave a small smile. "Good morning Hitachiin-san."

"Good morning, so we're still on for stir-fry right?" Kaoru asked. "I really hope you like it since I am planning on making chicken stir-fry today."

"Oh yes, I cannot wait." Romey said. "I really cannot wait to try what you prepare today. By the way did your wok season well?"

"Yeah, I got it just the way I like it."

"I am happy."

"Kaoooooorrrrrrruuuu!"

Kaoru did not have time to react as Hikaru jumped onto his back knocking him to the floor.

"Ah, Hitachiin-san are you all right?" Romey asked in surprise. "You there how dare you tackle him to the floor like that? You should be ashamed of…oh my you look just like Hitachiin-san."

"Of course I look like him, I'm his brother." Hikaru sat on Kaoru's back so he could not get up. "Hey, you're that girl that got upset about that casserole that burned."

"Wait a second…" Romey looked at Hikaru and then back at Kaoru. "You're the one who was so rude to me! I took it out on your brother!"

"Hikaru get off of me!" Kaoru grumbled.

"Nah, I'm too comfy."

"Err…I'll see you later Hitachiin-sans." Romey turned on her heel and began walking to class once again.

"Hikaru look what you did!" Kaoru shouted. "You scared her away!"

"So…she was rude."

"You were the rude one!"

Hikaru got off Kaoru's back and the next thing he knew the large cooking wok that Kaoru had been holding made contact with his head. "Owww damn it! Stop hitting me with that!"

Kaoru ignored him, got up, and went to class. He was glad his wok did not dent thanks to Hikaru's hard head.

* * *

"The Ouran host club would like to welcome all of you ladies to our special cooking show…Iron Chef Kaoru." Tamaki gave the girls a smile. "Today our iron chef will be preparing stir-fry for all of us."

The girls in the room let out squeals and applauded as they watched Kaoru begin preparing the stir-fry. Some of them watched in amazement at how his expert hands worked over the ingredients while others complimented his chef's uniform he was wearing.

Kaoru concentrated on cooking and did not once let having an audience bother him. Not that was nervous or anything since he was used to crowds watching his every move. He looked up and saw that Romey was sitting in the corner alone.

"Hey Kaoru, what ya staring at?" Hikaru asked from beside him. "Is there something over there?"

"No, now go away." Kaoru hissed and started cooking again. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I am helping." Hikaru moved his arm and knocked the bottle of oil onto the open flame as it caught fire instantly.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted grabbing flour to put out the fire but two seconds later the sprinklers in the room went off.

"Everyone please remain calm!" Kyouya called out to the guests and began helping the other hosts lead the girls out of the room.

"Damn it Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted. "You caused a huge mess!"

"Sorry I wanted to help."

"Its fine…come on let's go with the others to dry off and change."

* * *

"I can't believe the stir-fry was ruined." Kaoru mumbled as he walked out of the music room after the fire incident. He knew that most of the guests understood what happened but he felt bad he couldn't make the stir-fry for everyone to try…especially since Romey had shown up.

"Hitachiin-san?"

Kaoru stopped walking and turned around. He saw Romey standing behind him, she was wearing her gym uniform, and her hair tied in a ponytail. "Oh Romey about earlier I didn't mean for it to happen."

"It's okay," Romey smiled gently. "It was an interesting way to put on a show."

"Yeah but I really wanted to make stir-fry for everyone." Kaoru sighed. "But I guess I'll have to make it and then bring it to the music room for everyone to try."

"That's fine."

The two were silent for a moment as people passed by them in the hallway.

"So I'll see you again?"

"Sure, stop by the cooking club sometime…we could use someone like you." Romey blushed. "That is if you want."

"I'd like that."

"I hope to see you there Kaoru-dear."

At those words, Romey walked down the hallway to go home leaving a stunned Kaoru.

"She didn't call me Hitachiin-san….she called me Kaoru-dear."

Kaoru broke out into a smile and began skipping down the hallway out of glee at the new revelation. Maybe the stir-fry incident was a good thing.


	4. All day delivery, Host combination platter

Hikaru jumped up and down on Kaoru's bed the next morning. While the incident with the stir-fry was long forgotten, it was another day when they would sign into Call of Duty Black Ops 3 and play it all day and night as they had done before. Of course, both twins did not get to bed until the first light of the sun peeked through the silk curtains. However, it was only ten-thirty and that meant that Hikaru had only slept three hours before waking back up. Maybe the others would be up and alert enough to play again.

"Hikaru let me sleep," Kaoru pulled his pillow over his head to block the sunlight and Hikaru's voice. He did not want to leave the protective cocoon that spoke of his blanket. He rolled over and tried closing his eyes only to have Hikaru stare at him. "Hikaru go away."

"Come on Kaoru you can sleep when you're dead," Hikaru laughed. "Come on, we need to sign back in so we can play with everyone!"

"Everyone is probably still asleep," Kaoru mumbled. "We'll play later when I get up after getting more sleep."

"Fine," Hikaru sat on the floor cross-legged and stared at Kaoru closely. "I'll just stay here until you wake up again."

Kaoru groaned turning over in his bed and away from Hikaru's grinning face. He really found it annoying that Hikaru was not still asleep not to it mattered since he would have been up at dawn only sleeping twenty minutes rather than a full eight hours.

Hikaru sighed in annoyance and got up from the floor. He walked over to the window and looked out it at the way the sun shone brightly down on the peaceful landscape. Maybe sleeping more was a good idea if Kaoru was not going to be up anytime soon. Looking on his side of the room, he took note of some rope. Maybe he could entertain himself some other way.

* * *

The sound of a phone ringing filled the air and Kaoru looked at the nightstand fully awake and alert. He glared daggers at the picture and name on the screen. "Why is the boss up at this hour?" He looked around the room noticing that Hikaru was not anywhere to be seen or heard. He shrugged making note that Hikaru probably went out. Sighing he pressed the answer call button and set it to speaker.

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru sighed. "Yeah, boss?"

"Oh good you're home, so you're not the one who helped Hikaru set up one of his pranks," Tamaki said though his voice sounded annoyed rather than its normally cheerful tone.

"What prank?" Kaoru asked.

"He was flying around on a rope," Tamaki explained. "From my house, then to Kyouya's, then to Mori-senpai's and I think he just landed in Honey-senpai's bedroom."

Kaoru put a finger in his ear to clean out the wax that he was sure making him hear things. "You said Hikaru's flying around on a rope? How can he be doing that when his zip-lining stuff is right…?" He paused noticing that out of all the sports equipment on the floor, Hikaru's zip-lining kit was missing. "Nevermind you're right…he must be out zip lining because I told him to go bother someone else."

"Will you go stop him?" Tamaki asked. "I don't think that zip lining from roof to roof is a good idea and I doubt he'd be able to live long enough if someone cuts the rope." He paused in his sentence and shouted out the window. "Kyouya put the bolt cutters down now!"

"Screw you Suou!" Kyouya retorted back.

"I'll see what I can do," Kaoru rolled his eyes again. "But could you make sure that Kyouya-senpai doesn't cut the rope. My parents don't have much insurance on Hikaru and I doubt they would want to peel him off the pavement if he fell."

"Okay and thanks again for the help," Tamaki said before ending the call.

Kaoru sat his phone down, got out of bed, and went to the window. He looked outside and saw that multiple ropes were leading from the balcony of their bedroom to the row of houses nearby. That only meant that Hikaru had set it up all morning. Oh, what fun this was going to be! Chasing down a runaway twin brother.

* * *

Hikaru hummed as he zip-lined down the long rope path he had made. It was peaceful flying from house to house like a superhero. He made note to try to see how long the ropes he used could be. He just might add a zip-line path to reach Haruhi's house sooner than taking a limo.

It did bother him that every one of his friends were still in bed asleep and they got rather mad about him making an unexpected visit. He had barely got away with his body still intact when he tried waking up Honey and Kyouya.

Looking up he landed on the balcony that lead to his and Kaoru's bedroom as he smiled brightly at the prospect of being able to play online instead of having to wait so long for everyone to wake up. Opening the door Hikaru walked into the room looking around making sure that Kaoru had not woken up. Smiling he removed his shoes and started to put away his zip line equipment.

"So, how was your trip?"

"It was great; you should've seen how the boss looked when I landed in his room. He was like "Aaaah! It's a flying devil!" Hikaru paused and slowly turned around; he came face to face with Kaoru and the rest of the host club. He quickly tossed his equipment to the side. "That is to say that some guy was zip-lining and invading bedrooms."

The hosts all looked at one another before sending glowering glares at Hikaru.

"Get him!"

* * *

"When can I come down?!"

Hikaru screamed as he hung from the large oak tree in the middle of the neighborhood. He had been tied with his own zip line ropes and had a sign attached to his chest bearing the words. "Do not cut down."

"Someone help me!" He shouted and looked up as he heard the sound of a bike bell and saw Haruhi riding past on her bike. "Haruhi help me!"

Haruhi stopped and stared before taking note of the sign. "I'm not even going to ask." she headed off again.

"Will someone please cut me down!? Please! I'm hungry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short and silly Chapter. I normally add in random chapters that do follow the storyline but also adds a silly chapter. The next chapter shall go back on track and I hope that you guys enjoyed the story! Anyway thanks for reading and, as always I will see you in the next chapter!


	5. Batty-style Fear Filled Terrine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having so much fun working on this story! It has been a lot of fun to explore the twins a little without having to resort to the usual theme in the fandom. I am currently working on ensuring that this story becomes full of fluff and cuteness.
> 
> I happen to adore Kaoru a lot and I thought it would be fun to add a little bit more depth to the Ouran characters having special talents that they did not show in the anime series, the manga, or the live action drama. So of course, I chose Kaoru to like cooking because I think he would be the type to create things using fashion and food. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter!

"Class today we'll be learning to prepare a French force meatloaf that is similar to a pate but a little bit of a challenge as we're going to mix it up a bit." The Home economics teacher began writing on the large white board in the front of the room before turning to her students. "We're going to make it a dessert terrine due to some protesters…not wanting us to use boar or deer meat."

"In other words someone tipped off PETA," said a student snickering.

"Exactly," The teacher shook her head. "But it'll still be graded as if it was made of meat, so don't think you can go out and buy one from the store."

"But what if…?"

"And I've sent a note home to every student's parents to let them know to tell their household staff not to help the student."

Everyone in the room groaned.

"And every store in the city has been alerted to check every ID of a student who tries to be smart and go buy one." The teacher laughed before going back to her desk. "So there is no way any of you can cheat….now please go to your work stations and begin today's assignment."

The students in the classroom headed towards their workstations to begin the first assignment of the day. Of course, Kaoru and Romey were both looking through a cookbook together.

"Hey how about we make mini cupcakes?" Kaoru asked. "I have a machine that I can use at my workstation."

"You did that last week Kaoru-dear," Romey turned the page. "How about we make a steamy vegetable stir-fry?"

"Stir-fry's too easy," Kaoru looked at Romey with a small smile. "Hey I got an idea let's make something we've never tried."

"Like what?"

Kaoru ran his finger down the list of recipes in the book and stopped on the first one he had seen. "This one."

"Bananas foster?" Romey tilted her head to the side but nodded. "Alright that sounds like a fun idea."

"Okay cool, you go get our station set up and I'll grab what we need."

"Sure." Romey went to her station.

Kaoru smiled brightly at the idea of cooking something simple yet he wanted to challenge himself. At least one thing about it was that he would get to work with Romey. As he walked towards the storage to get everything for the dish, his mind began to wander. It was not every day that he worked with anyone.

"Will the following students please report to Music Room Three? Kyouya Ootori, Haruhi Fujioka, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Hikaru Hitachiin, and Kaoru Hitachiin?" the school's secretary said over the P.A. System.

"What? Why do I gotta go now?" Kaoru frowned noticing that Tamaki had not been called which only meant that his friend was behind calling them out of class.

"Go ahead Kaoru." the teacher, said waving a hand.

Kaoru groaned and headed out of the room not bothering to take his apron or headscarf off. "Sorry Romey!" he shouted over his shoulder and rushed down the hallway.

Romey stared after him but did not say a word. She waited a few minutes before raising her hand. "Excuse me Sensei; I am not feeling well may I go to the nurse's office?"

"Oh my, go ahead Romey."

Romey bowed before rushing out of the classroom after Kaoru to find out just what he was up to. She was not too sure but she knew that his club tended to get into trouble after school but during the day was too much.

* * *

"Tamaki there be better a good explanation of why you called us out of our classes." Kyouya grumbled. "I was in the middle of a dissection experiment."

"It's important," Tamaki stood against the door trying to keep it closed. "I just need your help with something."

"Why are you holding the door closed Tama-chan?" Honey asked, he was wearing his gym uniform. "Is there something scary in there?"

"Yes," Tamaki's face turned serious. "There is an ugly creature inside and we need to take care of it."

"What could be in there that's so bad?" Kaoru asked. "Boss move aside and let me see what's in there."

"No! It's awful!" Tamaki said though he was pushed aside by Kaoru. "Kaoru don't!"

Kaoru opened the door and looked around the room. He heard squeaking and looked up as he stared in horror before shutting the door.

"Kaoru?"

"It's a bat…"

"A bat?"

"Tamaki you had us called out of class because you're afraid of bats?" Kyouya rolled his eyes. "That's what tennis racquets are for."

"What if it sucks my blood?" Tamaki asked in fear. "Or what if it turns into a beautiful vampire that tries to kill me?"

"Scary!"

"Tamaki…" Kyouya sighed. "Would you feel better if we have "weapons" to protect ourselves from it?"

Tamaki nodded.

"All right, everyone please go get your best weapons." Kyouya mumbled.

The hosts all looked at each other but nodded deciding to help their king who was panicking about a little bat.

"Damn the boss…" Kaoru mumbled walking back to the cooking club so he could grab his wok and ladle. It was not as if he wanted to do this but he knew Tamaki would not let him go back to class unless the bat was taken care of.

"Kaoru-dear?"

"Romey…" Kaoru blushed. "Sorry about leaving you behind…my friend…well my club leader needed my help to take care of a problem."

"I see," Romey said. "I hope it's nothing too serious."

"It's just a bat." Kaoru waved a hand. "It may have escaped the black magic club and decided to take refuge in our club room. It's not even that big."

"Do you need help?" Romey asked. "I do think that we can probably lure it into a cage or something by using food?"

"What kind of food?" Kaoru asked.

"Bat food." Romey giggled. "I think I know what we can do for our homework…a special terrine for bats."

"A terrine for bats? It's supposed to be for humans."

"We can ask permission to make one." Romey winked at him. "And it'll take care of the bat problem."

"Sure why not."

* * *

"Kyouya please tell me you have something to take care of a bat," Tamaki begged as he waited for Kyouya in the locker room. He saw that the shadow king had opened his locker. "Are you going to use your notebook?"

"No," Kyouya shut his locker and held up a cricket bat. "I am going to be using this."

"Your bat?" Tamaki asked. "You're going to get rid of a bat using a bat?"

"Please stop talking…" Kyouya mumbled and pulled Tamaki out of the room with him just as Honey and Mori were walking from the Kendo club's room.

"Honey-senpai! Mori-senpai do you have weapons?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah." Mori held up his shinai he used for Kendo.

"I wasn't sure if we should hurt bat-chan or not so I have my bunny shrunken and Usa-chan is dressed as a bat." Honey smiled brightly. "Bat-chan will leave once it sees Usa-chan."

"Good idea."

* * *

"Come on Hikaru," Haruhi said waiting for Hikaru to get the "weapon" he was going to use against the bat.

"Ah-ha I got it!" Hikaru opened his guitar case. "I shall use my guitar to smack the thing enough that it's stunned."

"We're not going to hurt it," Haruhi pointed out.

"Then why do you have a dictionary?" Hikaru asked. "That thing will squash it and it'll die on the stop."

"I don't have anything that won't hurt it too much!" Haruhi shouted. "Come on let's go deal with this so we can go back to class."

* * *

"Okay is everyone here and accounted for?" Tamaki asked holding his drum major's mace.

"Yeah, but senpai it would make more sense to open a window." Haruhi spoke up. "Instead of trying to kill it."

"It's a vampire so we must defeat it." Tamaki said. "Daddy doesn't want his little girl to be bitten by that nasty bat."

"Idiot…"

"Wait, where's Kaoru?" Hikaru noticed his twin was not around.

"Kao-chan went with a girl from his cooking class to get his wok." Honey said. "He said to go on in without him."

"Kaoru will be our wild card then," Tamaki opened the door to the music room and walked in. "Oh bat-san, you're in for your worst nightmare, the Ouran host club won't tolerate your presence!"

"Tamaki, you're making threats to something that I am sure is more afraid of us than we are of it." Kyouya shook his head and walked towards a table. "See, it's nothing in here. It might've left."

"It's here." Tamaki insisted.

"There is nothing here." Kyouya mumbled. "That bat is long gone and isn't anywhere in here. Now I am going back to class."

"Kyouya…"

"This was a waste of our time."

"Kyouya…"

"Tamaki let me finish, and furthermore you calling us out of class for this problem was the most idiotic thing you could've done."

"Kyouya!"

"What?"

"The bat is on your head."

Kyouya froze up, all color drained from his skin and his eyes widened behind his glasses. His cricket bat dropped to the floor.

"Kyouya-senpai are you okay?"

Kyouya let out a loud scream and began running around while waving his hands above his head trying to get rid of the bat. "Someone get it off of me!" he shouted. "Get it off! Get it off!"

"Stand still Kyouya!" Tamaki swung his mace as it missed the bat that had flew off Kyouya's head and towards Haruhi.

Haruhi stared at the bat, let out a loud high-pitched scream, and dove to the floor covering her head. "Kill it!"

"Haruhi don't worry daddy will protect you!" Tamaki tried running over to Haruhi but tripped over her curled up body and hit a wall. "Did someone get the number of that luxury car?"

"I'll get it!" Hikaru swung his guitar as it hit Honey who was trying to catch the bat by throwing his shuriken towards it.

Honey dropped his shuriken and quickly dove to the floor before Hikaru could hit him again as he crawled to where Haruhi was. "Haru-chan, I'm scared."

"We'll get rid of it." Haruhi looked over noticing that Mori and Hikaru were the only two standing. Kyouya was under a table, and Tamaki was knocked out on the floor. She began wondering where Kaoru was.

"I got it!" Hikaru looked at Mori. "Mori-senpai give me a boost, I think I can hit it."

Mori nodded and lifted Hikaru up on his shoulders. "Get it."

Hikaru swung his guitar and the bat flew off the wall and straight into his face. He let out a scream and fell off Mori's shoulders onto a couch.

Mori sighed and joined Kyouya under the table deciding to let the flying bat tire itself out before he caught it.

"We need to do something!" Haruhi shouted and ducked again as the bat swooped towards her to attack her hair. "We can't let it fly around like this."

"Bat-chan stop this!" Honey shouted though he dove to the floor again. "Someone get rid of it!"

The door to the music room opened and Kaoru walked in with Romey behind him. In his hands held a small container of food.

"Kaoru!"

"You guys look trashed," Kaoru noted shaking his head and opened the container as he took a bit of it out and put it inside a smaller container.

"Kaoru the bat is insane!" Haruhi shouted. "It's going to kill us all!"

"It's not," Kaoru rolled his eyes and moved away as he looked at Romey who was holding a net. "We'll handle this."

The bat stopped flying as it landed on the floor inside the container of food.

"We got you bat-dear." Romey said as she brought the net down on the bat. She smiled softly. "Kaoru-dear do you have the bat house?"

Kaoru nodded and opened it as Romey put the bat in along with the container. He shut the door and locked it. "Awesome we got it."

"You caught it Kao-chan?" Honey asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's fine now." Kaoru smiled. "I'll be taking his back to Nekozawa now; he was really worried about Galina."

"Galina?"

"That's her name." Kaoru shrugged. "She escaped this morning and must've found her way in here."

"Galina-chan's mean." Honey said. "She scared Kyo-chan and Haru-chan…and made Tama-chan hit a wall."

"Oh my…we need to tend to Suou-san," Romey looked at Kaoru. "Is there a first aid kit around here?"

"Yeah it's in the other room." Kaoru sat the bat house on the table and went to go show Romey where the kit was.

"I am just glad that thing is locked up." Hikaru walked to the table where Kaoru had put the other container of food. "And to think that Kaoru used some kind of dessert loaf to trick that bat."

"Hikaru I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Haruhi said.

"Why not? it's going to go to waste if we don't eat it." Hikaru took a fork and began eating the terrine. "Hey this is really sweet."

"Here I have the first aid kit." Kaoru said as he allowed Romey to take care of Tamaki. he looked over at Hikaru. "did you just eat that?"

"Yeah, it's really good."

"That was bat food." Kaoru mumbled. "It has fruit and mosquitos in it."

"W-What?"

"You're eating bat food."

Hikaru stared at his brother and began gagging as he ran towards the back room to wash his mouth out.

"Idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru and Romey work together to take care of a little problem by using their own skills in cooking. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I shall be adding more fluff in the upcoming chapters! For now thank you so much for reading!


	6. Hikaru's Angry Stew and a Dash of Jealousy

The steady buzzing of the alarm clock filled the air as Hikaru groaned turning over in his bed. He curled up to his pillow more ignoring the clock that was practically screaming at him to wake up for the school day.

"Kaoru turn off the alarm…"

The alarm continued buzzing even louder as time passed. Hikaru's arm slid from under the pillow and slammed against the top of it barely missing the snooze button. He sat up and looked straight at the red numbers on the front of the clock glaring back at him. He looked around the room and saw that Kaoru's side, which was neat and clean, compared to his side, was strangely vacant.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru got out of bed before walking towards the door; he poked his head out and looked around. The only people in the hallway were that of the household staff working. "Oi, have any of you seen Kaoru?"

"Oh? Master Hikaru good morning," a maid with short dark hair bowed. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, but I want to know, have you seen Kaoru?" Hikaru asked again visibly annoyed.

"Oh, Master Kaoru left earlier this morning." The maid said. "He said he was meeting a friend for breakfast."

"A friend?" Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Geez, he must've gone to Kyouya-senpai's house for breakfast."

Walking back into his room Hikaru sighed and picked up a pair of pants, he sniffed them before tossing them onto his bed and then grabbed a shirt and a tie. He made note to ask the maids to do the laundry for him.

* * *

"What do you think?"

Romey held out a spoon to Kaoru as she waited in anticipation for what he thought of the jam she had prepared. "Too many raspberries or did I use just enough?"

Kaoru tasted the jam and shook his head. "You've added a little bit too much sugar but that can be fixed by adding a few more berries."

"Oh ok," Romey walked across the room and opened the refrigerator to grab the raspberries. "By the way, I am glad you came over to help me."

"No problem," Kaoru took a bite of the blueberry muffin and a sip of milk. "I normally get up early to cook breakfast for Hikaru and I but I decided that today would be nice to eat with a friend."

Romey nodded. "I am sorry my aunt and uncle asked you so many questions." her eyes narrowed. "They're always checking up on me."

"Don't think nothing of it," Kaoru finished the muffin and looked over at the computer screen that had a video playing. "Hey isn't that Miss Mitski?"

"Yeah, I love her songs," Romey whispered. "She's rather popular on YouTube and a lot of people often wonder who she is."

"She's rather cute," Kaoru noted with a small smile. "I do like how she does covers of a lot of famous songs."

"It is pretty clever, but her original songs are nice too." Romey started working on the jam once again. "When I am done we can go to school."

"Cool," Kaoru grabbed another muffin and a piece of toast.

* * *

Kyouya stared at the picture of Miss Mitski as he looked at his computer screen; his face was a soft red as he watched the video. His breakfast went untouched as the music played and the voice of the girl filled the normally quiet dining room.

"Wow, Kyouya-senpai you have a picture of Miss Mitski?"

Kyouya snapped his head around and he saw Hikaru leaning over his shoulder looking at the picture. He quickly set the picture down. "I think that she's talented."

"Uh-huh," Hikaru smirked. "Kaoru must be laughing his ass off in the bathroom since he knows you like a YouTube idol."

"I wouldn't know," Kyouya shut his laptop off and finally decided to start eating his now cold food. "I've been here all day."

"Wait Kaoru's not here?" Hikaru asked. "He usually comes over here to eat with you and then he brings home a plate for me."

"Kaoru has never come over here," Kyouya said. "Don't you think that Kaoru's probably with another friend?"

"What friend?" Hikaru asked. "The boss is already at school, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai are both jogging and I doubt Haruhi's even up yet."

"Hikaru," Kyouya rolled his eyes. "Kaoru has more friends besides us in the host club. I believe he's with Miss Meyers."

"Miss who now?"

"Miss Meyers." Kyouya opened his notebook and showed Hikaru the page of information about Romey.

"Oh her…" Hikaru mumbled. "I don't think that Kaoru would leave me behind to go to some girl's house."

"He is there." Kyouya took a sip of his tea. "Now, if you don't mind I need to finish getting ready."

"Fine," Hikaru sighed and turned to leave. Maybe if he got to school early enough he could pick up something at the café.

* * *

"Hey, Christy look who just walked in,"

A girl with long brown hair tied in a single braid wearing a yellow uniform with a white blouse under it and a large bow tied around her neck looked towards the door and saw Hikaru enter the café. She quickly grabbed her notepad and tray. "I got it!"

The girl Christabelle Malone had taken a liking to the elder Hitachiin every time he came in to pick up a cappuccino or a latte. She had memorized the way he wanted his order. She really hated to admit it but her crush on him had grown from a small one to that of an intense one.

"Hikaru good morning!" Christy giggled softly. "What can I get you? The usual?"

"Do you have anything for breakfast?" Hikaru asked. "I really didn't get a chance to eat because stupid Kaoru went to eat with a girl."

"Oh, my," Christy shook her head. "I'll go get you the café specialty."

"Thanks." Hikaru waved a dismissive hand and cringed when he heard the voice of Miss Mitski over the speakers. He silently cursed himself for not grabbing his IPod and headphones. That girl was everywhere!

Christy came back to the table with a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. "Here you are." she sat it on the table. She did not want to tell Hikaru that she had prepared it for herself but decided to give it to him. "So, I take it that Kaoru may have decided to hang out with a new friend?"

"Yeah some girl," Hikaru mumbled as he started eating. "By the way can you turn off that music?"

"Why? Don't you like Miss Mitski?" asked Christy. "She's really popular and we play her music because a lot of people enjoy her songs."

"She's only a cover artist," Hikaru said. "And I really don't get how anyone can become that popular in three months."

"It's just how the internet works," Christy shrugged.

"Strange." Hikaru pulled out his cell phone and saw a text from Kaoru.

Going to help Romey with our home economics assignment. Please take notes for me in class

-Kaoru

Hikaru's eye twitched and he slammed his phone onto the table almost breaking the screen. "Damn that Kaoru!"

"Hikaru are you ok?" Christy cried.

"Kaoru ditched me," Hikaru mumbled. "I don't get what he sees in that girl? She is just someone that he has a class with!"

"Oh my, well you know you shouldn't be so angry?" Christy asked. "I mean it's good you two have other friends right? I mean it's nothing to worry about and besides I know someone that'd love to spend time with you."

"Tch, I need to show Kaoru that he doesn't need some girl to cook with," Hikaru finished eating and quickly downed the glass of orange juice. He rushed out of the café though he poked his head back in. "Hey, Christy?"

"Yes?" Christy asked her eyes filled with happiness.

"Can you do me a favor and clean up the table? You're a real peach bye!" Hikaru ran out of the café again.

"He didn't even realize that I was talking about myself," Christy said tearfully. "Damn him and his denseness!"

"It'll be ok Christy he'll notice you." Renge patted the girl on the back gently. "You gotta keep trying."

* * *

"That's so funny!" Kaoru laughed loudly as he listened to Romey's joke. "I mean it's old but hey it does make sense."

Romey blushed. "Thank you Kaoru-dear…I am normally horrid at telling jokes." She pulled a pot from under the cabinet and set it on the stove. "I am a better chef than a comedian though."

"You could be both," Kaoru began cutting up the carrots for the stew they had planned to make for their assignment. While it was a partner exercise, it made a lot of sense for them to work together, as they got closer and close to each other. "I know that I want to open a café and fashion design store when I graduate."

"That sounds cool," Romey started cutting up the celery. "I really think you'd do well with doing something like that."

Kaoru nodded as he put the carrots into a bowl and started cutting the onions next. He had run the knife under hot water to avoid tearing up while cutting them. "If I do open the café then I want you as my sous chef."

"Oh, my Kaoru-dear you don't mean that." Romey giggled softly as she put the celery into a bowl and grabbed the back of the chicken. She cut it open with the scissors and began the task of carefully washing off, before proceeding to clean it.

"I do," Kaoru smiled. "I really want someone to help me out with it. I want to open a million Kaoru Hitachiin cafes in Japan."

"That's a long name," Romey pointed out.

"Well, I could call it Big Kaoru's then."

"That's so silly!"

"Fine, how about just Kaoru's?"

"That's better." Romey giggled softly while continuing her task. "Can you grab the clay pot from the storage closet for me?"

"Sure." Kaoru sat down his knife and went to the storage closet as the door opened and Hikaru walked into the room.

"There you are!" Hikaru shouted pointing at Romey. "Where is Kaoru?"

"Oh, Kaoru-dear's in the storage room getting a clay pot for the chicken," Romey explained. "You look a little angry."

"It's all because of you." Hikaru snapped. "It's your fault that Kaoru's been avoiding me and spending all his time with you!"

"I'm sorry," Romey said softly. "But don't you think that Kaoru may want to spend time with other people? He's been with you since you were kids and he's told me about how you two didn't use to let anyone else in your world and-."

"How dare you speak as though you know us?" Hikaru shouted. "Do you think that Kaoru likes hanging out here and cooking? He's only doing it because he pities you."

"He pities me?"

"Yeah, don't think I don't know why you were sent here," Hikaru said darkly. "I know that you have some problems that not a lot of people don't know about because you hide behind that shy exterior."

Romey's eyes widened and she backed away from Hikaru. She remained quiet for a long moment. Her eyes shaking with tears as she turned and ran out of the room.

"HIKARU!"

Hikaru turned around and thrown off his feet by a furious Kaoru who had tackled him to the floor.

"Get off of me Kaoru!" He shouted dodging his brother's punches. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"How could you do that?" Kaoru shouted in fury as he landed a punch into Hikaru's stomach. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you treat my friend like that?"

"She was hiding something from you!" Hikaru snapped and pushed Kaoru off him. "She isn't as she seems!"

"I don't care!" Kaoru shouted ready to tackle Hikaru again. "Romey's a good person and whatever happened in her past is in the past!"

"Her parents sent her here because she's a troublemaker!" Hikaru shouted. "And she is unstable."

Kaoru did not say a word and rushed out of the room leaving Hikaru sitting on the floor staring after him. He needed to find Romey and apologize to her for Hikaru's actions and words.

* * *

Romey let out a loud strangled cry as she put her hand over her mouth so no one could hear her crying. She had taken refuge in the courtyard near the fountain. She was grateful that no one noticed her sitting there nor did she care if anyone asked why she was alone. She could not ignore Hikaru's words ringing in her head.

"Are you ok sugar?"

Romey looked up at the sound of a voice and saw a girl with long dark hair tied back with a large yellow ribbon. Her dark mocha skin blended well with her hair and the large brown eyes that were currently filled with concern. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," the girl pulled out a light pink handkerchief decorated with music notes. "Here."

Romey took it and wiped her eyes. "Thank you…" she noticed the girl take a seat on the fountain next to her.

"Now what's wrong?" the girl asked curiously. "I may not know you well but I can listen."

"Well…I just…" Romey began sniffling and started to cry again as she buried her head into the girl's shoulder. She shakily explained what happened.

"Oh no, don't cry please." The girl begged. "That boy was being a jerk because he was jealous. Do not let him get to you. If you're trying your best to make amends for things you've done then that's okay."

Romey nodded. "But what if Kaoru-dear hates me?"

"He won't, if he's your friend then he'll understand." The girl smiled gently. "Good friends are hard to come by and they will be there for you through thick and thin."

"Thank you…" Romey whispered.

"The girl stood up. "No problem, and remember that you'll be all right because we're all shining stars that have hearts of beauty that can shine."

Romey watched as the girl went towards a limo and got into it before the limo drove off.

"ROMEY!"

Kaoru ran over towards Romey and pulled her into his arms. "I am so sorry for what Hikaru said! Please don't be upset with him. He's just…jealous and doesn't know how to process his feelings."

"It's ok Kaoru-dear." Romey sniffled. "I feel a little better."

"I am glad." Kaoru held her. "And I don't care what happened in the past…I just want you to still be my friend."

"Of course. We're friends." Romey said softly all the while leaning against his chest. She closed her eyes feeling happy.

* * *

Inside the limo, the girl smiled happily glad, she was able to help someone in pain. She had seen the whole scene before leaving the school's campus. She began wondering if the two would be more than friends.

"Miss Mitski, we're on our way to Saint Lobelia for the next school tour." A woman with long brown hair said.

"Oh good, but I think I may choose Ouran Academy because I feel it may help me find HIM and it seems to have a lot of nice people who just might be the people I am looking for to help me adjust to being a normal girl for once." The girl pulled a locket from under her blouse, opened it, and gazed at it fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so Hikaru is jealous, Kaoru is pissed off and Romey is sad. There will be many things that shall be happening in the next chapters to begin the dynamic of Kaoru's relationship with Romey. We will also have to watch as Hikaru deals with the fact that his brother is opening his heart and world to another person. In addition, who is this Miss Mitski? Is she going to be one of the Host club girlfriends? Will she return? We will have to wait and see! Thanks for reading and please drop reviews and speculations of what will happen in later chapters!


	7. Resort Specialties with Chicken Bribery Compote

"A day at a resort?" Romey sat down the potato peeler she had been using to peel the large pile of potatoes she was using in her latest recipe. The girls in the cooking club were standing nearby watching as Kaoru started dicing up the potatoes into strips. "As in a resort with a beach?"

"No it's more of a…well Kyouya-senpai's family owns it." Kaoru rubbed the back of his head. "I really wanted to invite you because you're one of my friends and I don't really want to be the only person there that knows canola oil from motor oil."

"Well, I don't know…" Romey looked away trying to avoid the golden gaze that spoke of Kaoru's large eyes begging her to consider going with him and his friends. "Will it be okay with everyone?"

"Yeah, they'll be cool with it." Kaoru smiled brightly and hugged her. "Come on Romey I really want you to come with us."

"I don't know…"

"I'll make sure that Hikaru behaves himself," Kaoru promised. "Please Romey say you'll go with us?"

Romey stayed silent but finally nodded. "Okay, but I hope you don't mind that I don't go swimming or anything because I don't like water parks that much."

"No problem!" Kaoru hugged her much to the delight of the girls around them. He rolled his eyes when he saw a few of the girls faint.

* * *

"Where's Kao-chan today?" Honey asked curiously noticing that Hikaru was sitting by the window glowering out of it. "Hika-chan looks really mad."

"He's just being a baby," Haruhi mumbled. "He's not used to Kaoru being off doing things on his own without him."

"I am not!" Hikaru shouted and then glared at Kyouya. "And turn off that noise! No one wants to hear that song!"

Kyouya merely glared at Hikaru before turning up the volume on his laptop louder and smirking as he watched the twin cringe.

"Kaoru's betrayed me!" Hikaru whined. "And not only that but he says that he wants me to apologize to that girl!"

"Well you did say you knew all of her secrets," Haruhi pointed out.

"And made her cry," Tamaki added.

"But she's unstable!" Hikaru shouted. "She was sent from her home because of that and I don't want Kaoru to be involved with someone like her."

"I am sure you're wrong."

"She is." Kyouya finally turned off the video and opened his notebook. "Romey Meyers, second-year Class 1-A. Originally from Germany, though it's unknown which part she is from due to her caretakers not listing it. She was sent to live in Japan when she was sixteen because she got into fights and was rather antisocial."

"See I told you!"

"But, her real reason is because her parents feared for the safety of her and her younger brother." Kyouya added shutting his notebook."

"That's it?" Hikaru shouted. "But it said she was unstable…and that she was kicked out of her old school."

"Yes for fighting," Kyouya added. "But that's all I can tell you. It's not my place to dig any deeper in the lives of a girl that one of our own is interested in."

"Then why did you scare off Haru-chan's old crush?" Honey asked. "They really liked Haru-chan and you made them scared."

They weren't right for our Haruhi,"

"Since when I am _YOUR_ Haruhi?" Haruhi mumbled in annoyance. Though she noticed Tamaki's face held a look of sadness. "Senpai?"

Tamaki quickly forced a smile. "It's nothing, does Daddy's little girl want to dress in a cute swimsuit for the beach trip?"

"No way in hell senpai."

"Come on Haruhi!"

"I said no."

"Please?"

"No way."

"I'm here now and I have a favor to ask," Kaoru had arrived just as Tamaki pulled Haruhi into a backbreaking hug. "Uh, am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all," Haruhi pinched Tamaki's hand to get him to release her. "Senpai's being silly as always."

"I see," Kaoru smiled and sat down the seven boxes he had been carrying on the table. "So I made us some snacks, I hope you guys don't mind having a sort of early dinner."

"You made us food?" Tamaki asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Kaoru picked up the first box in a greenish-white box and handed it to Tamaki. "I know how much you eating food from France so I made you a special Pot-au-feu with a piece of far Breton for dessert."

"This looks great!" Tamaki happily accepted the bento and went over to a table to eat it.

"And for Haruhi," Kaoru handed Haruhi a red box. "Scallions and Fatty Tuna, it's really good I spent a lot of time making it just right."

"Thanks, Kaoru." Haruhi took the box before going to sit on the couch. She looked down inside of it for a long moment ready to eat.

For Mori-senpai I've made Fried Spicy Natto and Daikon." Kaoru smiled as he gave Mori the dark blue box. "I added a little extra in case you want to take some home."

Mori smiled and went to go eat.

"And for Honey-senpai I've made sweet and sour chicken with lots of rice and you have eight pieces of cake of all different flavors in the second part of the box." Kaoru smiled as he watched Honey happily take the pink box.

"Thank you Kao-chan!" Honey hugged him tightly. "Takashi look! Kao-chan made me lots of sweet things!"

Kaoru walked over and sat the lavender box down in front of Kyouya. "I've made a vegetable and beef stir fry for you Senpai. I've added a little hint of spices for a real good kick of flavor." he then leaned over adding. "And I've got a pint of chocolate fudge ice cream in the storage freezer for you too."

Kyouya nodded. "Thank you, Kaoru."

Kaoru finally smiled. "And last but not least is for my dear brother Hikaru." He walked over carrying the light blue box and handed it to him. "I've made you a special Chicken with Tomato-Garlic Compote."

Hikaru looked at Kaoru before he took the box and set it on the side. "You're being too nice to us…" he mumbled. "What do you want?"

"Can't a friend cook a meal for his friends?" Kaoru asked innocently. "I slave over a hot stove and the least I can do is share the fruits of my labor."

"You want something," Hikaru mumbled. "Going out of your way making food for us that we like?"

"I want to be nice."

Hikaru got up and walked to where Haruhi was trying to decide what she wanted to eat first. He took the box from her and shoveled the food into his mouth before handing it to Haruhi and walking to where Tamaki and Kyouya sat.

"Hikaru, what the hell?" Haruhi cried. "That was mine!"

"You'll thank me later." Hikaru took both Tamaki and Kyouya's boxes as he ate those two. The two older hosts stared at the now-empty boxes in sadness or in Kyouya's case fury.

"Hikaru, what's the big deal?" Tamaki shouted. "That was mine!"

"Hikaru you better have a good explanation for this!" Kyouya shouted watching as Hikaru ate Honey's and Mori just handed him the box.

"Hika-chan ate my special Kao-chan meal!" Honey wailed. "I didn't get to try any of it!"

"Hikaru…why did you eat Mistukuni's food?" Mori asked lowly.

"Kaoru's using food to bribe us!" Hikaru pointed out.

"Hikaru I am not." Kaoru walked out of the room for a moment and came back in pushing in a large cart with different tubs of ice cream and toppings. "Who wants a sundae?"

The hosts stared at Kaoru a moment before looking back at Hikaru. As much as it pained them to admit it. Hikaru was right…Kaoru wanted something.

"Come on, I've made homemade ice cream." Kaoru smiled brightly. "Boss there are three scoops of raspberry ice cream with your name on them."

"Well, one bite can't hurt…" Tamaki was about to walk forward but Kyouya held out his arm. "Aww, Kyouya I want ice cream."

"Kaoru what do you want?"

Kaoru sighed. "Fine, I want to invite Romey on our resort trip," he mumbled. "I sort of told her that she could go with us."

"And you didn't consult us first?" Kyouya asked. "And you decided to try to use food as a way to bribe us?"

"Yeah pretty much." Kaoru fell to his knees. "Please let Romey come with us! She's really nice and she'll help me cook a lot of faster and I'll even make sure to make your lunches for the next three years!"

"I don't see a problem with her coming along," Tamaki shrugged. "But we'll need to keep her from discovering that Haruhi's not a boy."

"Don't' worry I'll make sure she doesn't." Kaoru smiled brightly. "Thanks you guys!" he ran out of the room leaving the cart behind.

"I take it he's not taking it with him?" Kyouya walked over to the cart and opened it as he grabbed an ice cream scoop and the large pint of chocolate fudge ice cream. "I'll be taking this."

"Since I didn't get to eat…" Haruhi grabbed the other tub of ice cream. "I might as well eat this…Hikaru you owe me a fancy tuna meal."

"Come on! I saved all of you from being fed food that was tasty but it was a bribe!" Hikaru shouted and took note of the maple ice cream. "Oooh Maple ice cream! Someone give me the whipped cream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter. This chapter was important for the hosts to allow Romey to go with them on their trip the waterpark. Thanks for reading and please drop a review or two!

**Author's Note:**

> What? You thought that Kaoru and Romey's meeting would be simple and free of trouble. There is no telling what can happen when the Hitachiins are involved. Will Kaoru be able to explain to Romey what happened? Will she forgive him? What will happen in the near future? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
